Twilight Office Crossover
by Morine123
Summary: Twilight/The Office crossover. The Cullens have decided to join the Dunder Mifflin crew. But Jim is still pretending to be a vampire. How will the Cullens play in this prank? You need to watch The Office to understand. Fluff, both JAM and Edward/Bella. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Twilight/The Office crossover. Slightly AU. The Cullens have decided to join the Dunder Mifflin crew. You probably would need to watch the show to understand it. Fluff, both JAM and Edward/Bella. FUNNY. **

**Breaking Dawn never happened, Bella is a vampire and happily married to Edward. Remember that episode of The Office when Jim pretended to be a vampire to mess with Dwight? Well let's pretend that happened while he was with Pam. Jim is still playing the vampire act on Dwight. What happens when the Cullen crew come into the picture? **

**Okay! Hi! This is a story that my and my friend, D-Dogg Co-wrote together. It was her idea to begin with, but she let me share it with her :D. She also helped write "The John Story" with me and my other friend. **

Chapter One

Pam suppressed a laugh as she sat across from Jim in the conference room. She placed a bag of French Onion Sun Chips on the table, trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face. Jim shook his head disappointedly at her, pushing the chips away pointedly so that Dwight, who was listening at the doorway, could see.

"Pamela," he hissed, a look of disgust across his face. "_My kind_ do not eat these. You should know that."

Pam bowed her head. "I'm sorry, master."

"You will be punished," Jim said, standing up quickly. He grabbed Pam, shut the door, and began to kiss her neck as he closed the blinds. When he was positive Dwight couldn't see anything, but could still hear, he pulled back and let out a loud _hiss_.

Pam collapsed in a fit of quiet giggles. "Oh my _God_!"

Jim raised a finger to his lips. "Pam, no one can know," he said loudly. "You have a responsibility to keep all of the information about my kind-"

"Jim," she murmured, just loud enough for Dwight to hear. "_Our_ kind."

"Of course, my darling," he murmured back, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Dwight couldn't see, but he felt impulsive. "We must keep it all a secret."

"I promise that I will," she said solemnly.

Jim checked his watch and realized it was 12:30: lunchtime. He grinned, knowing what he was about to say would drive Dwight up the wall. "Are you hungry, my darling?" he asked.

Pam pretended to sniff the air. "All of this fresh blood smells simply delicious!" she exclaimed. "Who can we prey on first?"

"No one here; there will be too many suspicions."

"Jim," she whined. "I _need_ to eat."

"How about we hunt some sort of _animal_?" he asked. "No one will notice if just one deer disappears."

"Let's go now! I don't think I can bear the thirst any longer!" she said, her voice breaking with a laugh.

Jim kissed her on the mouth once and grabbed her hand. "Follow my lead."

He popped his collar and bowed his head, slumping her shoulders in the process. Pam bowed her head as well, folding her hands and slumping her shoulders. They both exited the conference room in that fashion, walking to the coat rack slowly, then left the office.

As they exited the entire building, they heard Dwight's hurried footsteps behind them. As if on cue, they both stopped short. Jim turned around slowly, his collar still popped and around his neck. "Good night, Dwight," he said slowly, quietly.

Jim and Pam continued towards Pam's car (she was giving him a ride home), ignoring Dwight's frustrated sighing. When they were safely out of the parking lot, they pulled the car over, laughing like a couple of crazy people.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked, unable to hide his grin. "I mean, the possibilities are-"

Jim stopped in the middle of his sentence, and when Pam narrowed her eyes out of curiosity, he simply pointed to something across the street. Pam's gaze followed his outstretched hand, and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my _God_," she said for the second time that day. "Those people! They're… they're…"

"Beautiful," the pair said in unison.

Across the street, a group of six truly beautiful beings snickered the second the comment left their mouths.

"Weird coincidence," Jim muttered, putting the car back in drive and speeding almost the whole way home.

He had no idea that the beings across the street _were_ vampires, and how coincidental it actually was.

"Weird coincidence indeed," muttered Edward Cullen, and led his family away, knowing full well that they would meet up with those humans again soon.

One Week Earlier:

Bella was sitting by the computer in the room that she shared with Edward, researching. She was able to be around humans now, but she didn't want to go to school. At first, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but then the idea dawned on her: she could get a job.

She sighed. Sure, she wanted to work, but didn't want to get a job in someplace dreary and cold like Alaska; she wanted somewhere more suburban. How about… she clicked away on the computer… Pennsylvania. Yes. That area sounded _perfect_. She clicked away some more, reading about beautiful houses, huge park areas, and even a lot of forests, which meant good hunting.

Bella then came upon a job list on her computer. It was for an area in Pennsylvania called Scranton, and there were quite a few jobs open. Burger King (no), Staples (no), Personal Trainer (absolutely not)… She clicked once more. Dunder Mifflin paper company.

_Perfect_, she thought.

"Edward?" she called.

He appeared, vampire speed. "Yes, love?"

"Well, I was thinking… I can control my bloodlust now, and you know how I don't want to go to school... what do you think about letting me finding a job?"

Edward let a small smile invade his lips. "Of course. Where were you thinking of?"

"I wanted-"

Alice's tiny voice interrupted Bella mid-sentence. "We're moving to Scranton!"

Bella smiled at him. "That's where I was thinking of."

Edward then laughed a bit, and Bella knew that he had just read Alice's mind. "It looks like Alice has already packed and found a house for us."

Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around Edward. "We're going to have such a good time in Scranton," she whispered.

They had no idea of what they would face at Dunder Mifflin.

**We know, it's short. But we PROMISE it get's better and more interesting. WE PROMISE. Please review! We would really love to hear what you all think of it. It will get funnier. But the reviews, will make us write faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We are both so happy that people are actually reading this! We are having a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to the reviewers! We're glad that we're not the only Office fans. So enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

Current Time

The Cullens had just finished unpacking their belongings, and getting used to their brand new house on the outskirts of Scranton. Currently, all but Carlisle and Esme were getting "humanized" to go on their interviews for jobs at Dunder Mifflin. Alice had already looked into the future, and she knew that they would get the jobs, but they had to be presentable nonetheless. All six had just hunted, so none were thirsty, and they were ready to be around humans.

Instead of working in paper sales, Carlisle would work as a doctor at a local hospital, and Esme would act as a housewife. They were all able to pass for 23 year olds, straight out of college. They knew that people in Scranton would buy their act.

The moment Edward stepped out of the parking lot and into the office building, he could hear many of the employee's thoughts. One immediately stood out to him.

_There are now two vampires in this area. _

Edward got tense, but then heard the voices of a male and a female, "What are we going to do to him tomorrow? I mean, the possibilities are-"

Then the male and the female turned to the Cullens, their mouths agape. All of them made sure not to look at the two people.

Edward was already able to understand what the two people were doing. They were just playing a trick one someone. He was also able to get the dirt on the two people; their names were Jim Halpert and Pam Beesley, they were extremely close, and were both pranksters.

There were a few people in the office when the Cullens arrived, and Edward scanned their minds. It was because most of them were on their lunch breaks, including the couple that the family just saw. Dwight Schrute, who looked quite strange to all Cullen family members, was the only one who thought the couple that they had just seen were vampires.

The other thoughts in the office weren't really concentrated on anything. But the boss, Michael Scott was in the office. That was who they went to, to get the jobs. So they started to climb the stairs at human pace. They explained to the security guard that they were there for an interview, Alice had already called the office beforehand to set up the interview for all six of us.

When they got up to the room, the boss, Michael Scott, came out of his office and greeted them.

"These must be the six new victims!"

Michael started laughing and held out his hand to shake each one of the Cullen's. When he was done shaking their hands, he fake-shivered and said, "Wow, your hands are cold. Is it cold out, or something?"

Edward cleared his throat. "When do you want to start the interview?"

Michael took a look at the six beautiful vampires in front of him. "You all already got the job. We needed more attractive people in this office anyways."

Michael showed everyone to their desks, and each couple happened to be working in the same area. Alice and Jasper were in Human Resources, Emmett and Rosalie were in accounting, and Edward and Bella were in sales. Edward's desk was right next to Jim Halpert's, and Bella's desk was where Karen Filipelli used to sit. They still had a perfect view of each other.

Once everyone was sitting, they started to play with their computers, just to make sure they knew what to do. Of course, they all did. Edward was watching Bella interact with Pam, who invited them to dinner. As the couples left for a restaurant, he was scoping out everyone's mind to see if they suspected anything. Most of the thoughts were just, _they look so young, _or, _they're so beautiful. _

Or Dwight's, _I must warn them. _

--

Jim waited until the beautifuls (that's what he called the new employees at the office) were completely settled before calling Pam into the conference room. She sat down across from him, pouting.

"This vampire prank is too elaborate," she whined. "I haven't drank any water all day because vampires can only drink _blood_."

"Keep your voice down! We don't want him to hear us." He grinned, pulling out a bottle of fruit punch Gatorade. "Just drink this. Added bonus if you stain your top lip red."

"As you wish, master," Pam responded dryly, before chugging almost half the bottle. "Hey," she said, once she was finished. "You want to invite the new people to go to dinner with us tonight? They seem nice."

"Why not?" Jim asked, then snapped his fingers, thinking of something suddenly. "I don't know, Pam. Dwight might think that we're-"

"Jim," she interrupted, annoyed slightly. "This prank _is_ funny, but these people just moved here, don't know anyone, and now have to deal with Michael on a daily basis." She took his hand gently, smiling up at him. "I took you to _lunch_ on your first day, and look at us now. Please think about it?"

"You're right. Let's do it." He smiled back. "Dwight'll think we're biting everyone up."

"Win-win situation."

-

Once Pam was done for the night, she walked up to one of the beautifuls.

"Hello, Bella," said Pam, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Hi!" Bella said brightly. "You're Pam, right?"

Pam nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and my boyfriend today?"

Bella visibly stiffened, and she turned to another beautiful. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled back. "Sure. We- uh, _I_ would love to go. Can I bring my husband?"

"Gosh, you're married already?" Pam blurted without thinking, but quickly resumed her vampire stance. "Pardon my outburst. Of course you may bring him. What's his name?"

"Edward," Bella sighed dreamily, and Pam smiled.

"You guys seem like you're in love."

"We are!" Bella exclaimed, shrugging on her jacket. "And you? You're beautiful…" Pam blushed at the compliment. "You must have someone special as well?"

"I do. My boyfriend, Jim, is sitting next to Edward. See?" Pam pointed; Jim nodded slightly. "Sorry he's not so friendly today. We're- uh, how about I tell you over dinner?"

Bella smiled. "I'd like that."

The two women walked out, and Jim approached Edward.

"Would you care to dine with my mate and I tonight?" he asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows like any regular human would, and nodded cautiously. "Uh... sure. Was that your _mate_ who just walked out with my wife? Bella?"

Jim nodded once. "That was her. Let us go."

They walked out, and once they were free from Dwight's cautious gaze, Jim let out a laugh. "Listen, man, I'm sorry. I'm pulling a prank on one of the guys in there."

"What are you doing?" Edward asked innocently, then smiled. "May I help?"

Jim grinned. "We'll discuss over dinner."

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! The more reviews the faster update, hehe we promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! We are having a lot of fun writing this story, so we hope that you all are having a fun time reading it! now on to the story. **

CHAPTER THREE

Each couple took a separate car, and Edward was careful to drive at the speed limit. He didn't want to upset Jim or Pam.

When they got there, they parked their cars and walked into the restaurant. They were quickly seated by a female hostess, who could not keep her eyes off of Edward or Jim.

Jim and Pam sat across from Edward and Bella in a booth. Bella said, "So, Edward told me on the way over that you guys are into a very… _interesting_ prank."

Jim laughed. "You know my co-worker Dwight?"

"The weird one with glasses?" asked Bella, turning to Pam. She confirmed with a nod.

Jim continued, "Well, a few days ago, a bat was found in the office. Don't worry, it's gone now… But before it left, I was able to get Dwight to believe that it was a vampire bat, and that it bit me."

Edward raised his eyebrows again. "And he _believed_ you?"

Just then, the waitress came and took their orders. Once she left again, and finished drooling over the men at the table, Jim continued.

"He's easy to prank. That's why he's my target most of the time."

"Oh."

Then Pam said, "So then today Jim 'bit' me, and turned me into a vampire."

"How can we be of assistance?" Edward asked willingly.

"Dwight was able to hear that we were going out to dinner tonight," Jim said, "so we were wondering if you two could pretend that you're vampires to weird him out even more?"

Edward and Bella couldn't help but chuckle at this; there was no need to pretend for them. But there was no need for Pam and Jim to know about that.

"I think that we could do that," Edward said, chuckling still

Jim smiled wider, "Great! All you need to do is act suspicious. You know, hide from sunlight, stay away from garlic, check your teeth-"

"Our _teeth_?"

"Just keep checking them so that your 'fangs' won't show."

Bella flicked her tongue over her teeth, grinning. "That should be easy."

"Great!" Pam said, then searched frantically for the waitress. "Where's our food? I'm starved. I wasn't allowed to eat today," she said, glaring at Jim, but smiling. "Strict blood diet."

All of the table couldn't help but laugh at that. Edward and Bella for other reasons.

Edward decided to change the topic "So what's with all the cameras everywhere?"

"They're making a documentary about our office," Pam replied. "You learn to get used to them. Sometimes they ask you for short interviews… just answer their questions."

Then Jim started shaking his head, "No… stay away from the cameras."

Pam was confused for a second then Edward started nodding his head. "_We_ won't show up on camera."

Pam laughed. "How could I forget? Stay away from mirrors, too."

"I don't think that Dwight has thought about the camera thing yet," Jim said. "We're good for now, but when he does, we'll figure something out."

"Thanks for helping us," Pam said.

Bella and Edward nodded their heads. Before they could say anything, the pizza came. It was disgusting for Bella and Edward, but they managed. Other than the food, the dinner was nice, and before they knew it, it was time to pay the check.

Before they left, Jim said, "Maybe we should all come into the office earlier tomorrow; too much sun."

Then Edward said, "And close all the blinds before anyone comes."

Jim started nodding his head, his eyes lighting up, "Yes!"

They said their goodbyes and then drove to their own homes.

Bella and Edward got into the car, and they started driving home, full-speed. "This is going to be fun."

Bella laughed. "I know. Jim and Pam are really nice. They're so cute together."

"Yeah."

"I wonder why they're not married yet?"

"He wants to. They both do. He's been carrying around an engagement ring everywhere with him."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Edward nodded his head, "Yeah. He got it one week after they started dating."

"Wow! When did they start dating?"

Edward shook his head. "It's complicated, and I don't really think that it's much of our business. Maybe we should stay out of it."

Bella nodded her head, knowing she would most definitely _not_ stay out of their business. "Okay, I'll leave it alone."

When they got into the house, a small pixie-like vampire was basically bouncing off the walls. She ran up to them when she caught a glimpse of them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

Then Bella said, "So I guess that you heard the plan."

Alice then said, "Bella, I'm a physic, I _saw_ most of the plan. Not all of it though. Just bits and pieces."

Jasper came up, placing his hands on Alice's shoulders. "Alice, calm down okay?"

Then Alice said, "I can't help it! It's just so much fun. We should have Jim and Pam over for dinner one night! They seem really nice."

Bella then said, "Yeah, but won't it be a little awkward?"

"Nonsense."

Edward let out a big, unnecessary sigh and grabbed Bella's hand, starting to head towards their room, "We'll be in our room if you need anything."

Even with the door closed, they still heard Alice jumping around.

-

"You think they'll agree to help us?" Pam asked timidly.

Jim shrugged. "Hope so. They look… suspicious enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they look like they could be vampires," Jim said honestly. "They really do."

Pam linked her fingers with his. "I think you're getting _way_ too into this."

They arrived at the restaurant, and Pam dealt with the customary waitresses-and-hostesses-staring-at-Jim. Though she didn't want to admit it, Bella had it worse. Edward was _gorgeous_.

Jim led her to a booth, and they both sat down, Bella and Edward across from them. They began chatting about the prank, and Pam watched Jim's face light up completely when Edward thought of new ideas. They chatted comfortably over dinner, and before they knew it, it was time to pay the check. Once they all said their goodbyes, Jim and Pam climbed into Jim's car, on the way to his house where she would be staying for the night.

"They make _great_ vampires," Jim said excitedly. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me either," Pam admitted, and switched the topic back to the Cullens. "They're really nice. I think we should hang out with them more."

"Definitely."

They arrived at Jim's house, and went inside. She pulled him onto the couch, cuddling up next to him and falling asleep almost immediately afterwards. Jim placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and checked to make sure she was definitely asleep. When he confirmed that she was, he pulled out the ring box that he was keeping in his pocket, fingered it for a little while, and put it back inside.

Once the week was over, he vowed, he would propose. He had to.

**Reviews make us happy! Which makes us write a lot faster, funnier, fluffier stuff, so REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! They're really great! We just finished writing chapter 8, just so you know. But we are having a lot of fun writing this, we hope that you all enjoy reading it! So..enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR:

The next morning, Jim and Pam arrived at the office at around 8:00… a good half an hour before Dwight would get there. As they closed the door behind them and sat down, they heard the Cullens walk in.

"Pam, did we come early enough?" Bella asked worriedly. "We aren't late, are we?"

Pam kept a completely stone-straight face. "You are late, Bella. Jim will not be pleased."

Edward arrived at Bella's side swiftly, his face also set in stone. "Is this one bothering you, my dearest mate?"

Pam snorted, covering her mouth to hide her giggles. "You're really good!"

"Don't encourage him," Bella warned. "It'll get to his head."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I live with _this_ ham," she said, pointing at Jim. "And his head is already the size of a watermelon. Trust me, I'm used to it."

Jim swooped in and kissed her on the cheek. "It just gets better. I called someone else to come in early."

"Here I am!" said the tiny voice of Alice Cullen, suddenly becoming melancholy. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Just act like you're suspicious of us," Bella giggled.

"You can start by helping us close the blinds," Jim offered, and they did. They all started closing all of the blinds in the office, making sure that no light got in.

Jim heard the door, and quieted all of them. "Sit down," he whispered. "And remember to be still."

Dwight entered the office, and upon seeing the five people there, he froze. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The normal hour that we arrive is much too bright," Pam said.

"We decided to come in at a more convenient time," Bella added.

"Is that a problem, Dwight?" Edward asked. "That you are all alone with us?"

Dwight gulped and placed his briefcase on his desk. "Of course not. I'm not _afraid_ of you."

"Why would you be?" Pam asked innocently.

Dwight ignored her and went to sit down, but before he could, Alice walked up to him. And began pulling him towards the kitchen. He followed timidly.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't safe to talk out there." Alice said, looking directly at Edward, who was doing a fantastic job at hiding his laughter.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Alice?"

"Well… Bella and Edward have been acting very strange lately. They're always looking at my family like we're some sort of _food_ or something. It's getting freaky."

Dwight quickly got worried. "Anything else?"

"Just that yesterday I asked them if they wanted to go outside and play some baseball, it's always been a family sport you know? So at first they were all for it, but then the sun started to come out, and they wouldn't come with us. The next thing I knew, they disappeared into the woods."

Dwight started to get more worried as Alice continued. "Another thing. Last night they didn't come home. I just saw them for the first time at the office today because they called me in early. I remember them saying something about respecting Jim's wishes…what does that mean? And why am I here so early?"

"I think that it would be in your best interest to stay away from those two family members of yours," Dwight warned. "Stay away from Jim and Pam as well. These are dangerous times, young Alice."

Dwight left her in the kitchen and went back to his desk. He began to work. Jim let him type for about five minutes before he rose, covering his mouth.

"Pamela," Jim said robotically. "Please come here. My teeth are feeling funny. You must check them for me."

"Of course," Pam said, mimicking his tone. When she peered into his mouth, she gasped. "Oh my. Master, you're _showing_."

Dwight immediately jumped up. "Showing what? As a volunteer sheriff's deputy I have the right to know."

Jim turned away. "Nothing that concerns you. You are just a mere mortal."

Dwight gasped, but before he could say anything, a few people started to file into the office. "Damn it, Jim," he cursed, sitting down and turning on his computer.

Jim and Pam smiled at the Cullens. It was going to be a fun day.

--

Soon the rest of the co-workers came into the office. The day started off normally, people were doing their jobs. Then the camera crew asked Dwight if they could have a short interview with them. Dwight nodded his head and they went to the conference room.

The camera-man asked Dwight about the new people in the office.

"They seem like very nice people, but I don't trust any of them. Especially the young couple, Bella and Edward. I believe Jim has already gotten to them. I fear for the rest of their family, as well as everyone else in the office." Dwight took a pause. "I don't want to kill anyone. But if matters get worse, I might have to do something drastic."

Dwight came back into the office, and everyone ignored him as usual. He glanced over, and Jim was glaring at him. Dwight tried hard to ignore it; he didn't want to get on a vampire's bad side.

Dwight looked at the clock: 11:30, it was time for his lunch break. He looked around the office then he went to Michael's private office. "Michael?"

"Yes, Dwight?"

"I'm going out for my lunch break. Be careful."

Michael responded without even looking up. "Have fun."

Dwight was concerned about how little Michael worried about this situation, and he knew that there was one other person that he had to talk to before he left. He walked by accounting, and as he was walking past Angela, he quickly and quietly said, "Kitchen. Now."

He walked over to the kitchen and waited for Angela. After a few seconds Angela got up from her desk and walked into the kitchen. Dwight and Angela had gotten good at the whole, pretending to not be talking to each other thing.

Then Angela said, "Is something the matter, Dwight?"

"Stay away from Jim and Pam, and the two new workers, Bella and Edward."

"Why?"

"Just _do_ it, woman."

Then Dwight walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat. Jim was standing by Pam's desk, and just as Dwight was heading out the door, Jim murmured, "Goodbye Dwight."

That only made Dwight walk faster. He fled to the parking lot, and as soon as his foot hit the gas, he started to head towards the grocery store.

Once he got inside and found a huge section of garlic, he got as much as he could in his hands. He also walked to the plants section and found wild roses and hawthorns. He did his research, and knew that these items would scare away vampires. Once he got a good number of all of his supplies, he walked up to the cash register.

The clerk laughed. "Hunting vampires?"

Dwight's eyes widened. "Have you seen any?"

The salesperson was trying hard not to laugh. "No I'm afraid not. That's going to be 73.87."

Dwight had bought a lot of supplies.

He decided to leave his supplies in his car. Tonight he would stay late and plant them around the office; he couldn't risk any of the vampires seeing him. As soon as he got into the office he noticed that both Jim and Pam were missing. He started to worry for a minute, but then he realized it was their lunch break, they had started to recently go out for lunch instead of staying in. This worried him.

By the time Jim got back, Dwight had been doing even more research. Apparently, vampires could feed on animal blood during the day. Were Jim and Pam feeding on animals during lunch? He shuddered and looked around: no vampires. He bent down to tie his shoe, and when he looked back up, Jim was sitting at his desk.

"Why hello, Dwight."

Dwight let out a yelp. "Hello, Jim."

"I was walking by your car earlier today."

Dwight's eye opened wide. He realized that he had left the garlic and the flowers in the backseat of his car; anyone could see them.

Jim continued, "Are you planning some sort of gathering, Dwight?"

"Yes." He had to be very careful with his choice of words. "A _party_."

"What kind of party, Dwight?"

"A… night time party."

Jim then looked very serious, and slightly deadly. He glared at Dwight. "And who has been invited to this party?"

Dwight looked at Edward, he was also glaring at Dwight. He looked around the rest of the office. Pam was glaring straight at Dwight, and so was Bella. Nobody else.

Dwight cleared his throat. "It's a family party."

"Family," Jim repeated in a murmur. "Interesting."

Dwight looked up and realized that Jim was leaning in extremely close to him. When Jim was aware that Dwight knew what he was doing, he straightened his back. "Have fun at your party, Dwight."

Dwight nodded his head and then started to get back on his work.

Edward walked over to Jim's desk. "Sir-"

Dwight stopped concentrating on his work, and shifted his attention to the conversation, keeping his head down in order to be incognito.

"I told you to call me _Jim_ at work. Imbecile."

"I am sorry, Jim. I just wanted to make sure that our plans were the same for tonight."

"As always."

"Good. We are quite thirsty."

"I thought you would be." Jim looked around. "We have said too much, get back to work."

Edward scampered back to his computer, typing frantically.

Dwight continued on with his work, but he knew that he needed to stop these four vampires from taking over Scranton. But how?

**Review and we will update faster, we swear. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**:D We are sooooo happy that we got so many reviews for the last chapter! It really encourages us to write more, not kidding. Also the next chapter, the A/N will be written by the other author, D-dogg, she wanted me to make sure that you all knew she existed ( i tend to forget her sometimes.) :D. So please enjoy! This chapter is basically fluff, Edward and Bella, not that much Jam, we promise, there are a lot of Jam moments in this, but we are trying to add more Edward (our knickname for him is ward) and Bella, so enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Just as Dwight was thinking of ways to save the world, Michael appeared from his office. He didn't say anything, just looked around the desks. Then he walked towards Pam's desk.

"Hey Pam,"

Pam looked up from her computer and said, "Hey Michael."

"Any new messages?"

Pam shook her head, "No, I would have told you if there were any."

Michael nodded his head and then leaned into Pam's desk, "So tell me about this new girl, Bella."

"Um she's…"

"She's hot isn't she?"

Pam looked at the camera wearily, and Michael continued, oblivious. "I would say watch out for her because of Jim, but that won't be a problem, because I will make sure that Jim stays away from her."

"Um, Bella's ma…"

Michael ignored her, and walked back to his office. Before he went inside, he stopped in front of Edward's desk, perching himself awkwardly on top. Jim turned his chair around and looked at Pam, whose face was still in shock. Jim was trying hard not to break out laughing.

Dwight, on the other hand, became completely worried. Michael was about to talk to a vampire. So Dwight quickly sat up straight and viewed the conversation that Edward and Michael were about to have. He also quietly opened his drawer and took out a small sprayer of holy water, just in case this vampire did anything to harm Michael. He clutched it tightly in his hand.

"So, Edward, are you having a nice time here at Dunder Mifflin?" Michael asked.

"It is most definitely a… different experience. I am enjoying myself, though."

"I bet you never had a boss as fun as me, right?"

Edward hesitated. "Of course, Michael."

Michael sighed at the hesitation. "I'm just going to let you get back to work now."

Edward nodded his head. Then Jim turned around and looked at Dwight.

"Dwight."

"Jim."

"What's in your hand?"

Dwight became extremely worried for a minute, "Nothing that concerns you. Get back to work." Dwight quickly put the holy water back in his desk.

Michael walked to Bella's desk and sat on it in the same way he did with Edward's desk, except this time he was closer.

"So Bella, are you enjoying Dunder Mifflin?"

Bella looked up and smiled. "I'm having a good time here, yes."

"Yeah, it's a fun place." He paused. "You probably haven't been able to see Scranton that much, have you?"

"I…"

"Maybe after work I could show you around?" Michael moved a little closer to Bella and then leaned a little closer in her ear, trying to whisper a little bit, "You know, go for a drive, maybe get drinks, see where the night goes on from there…"

Edward was starting to get extremely annoyed with Michael Scott; his thoughts were even worse than his words. He had to try hard not to jump and attack Michael right there. He was gripping so hard on his mouse, he was working hard not to break it.

"I have plans," Bella said, feigning disappointment. "Plus, my _husband _and I have already driven around, so we know the area pretty well."

Michael got up from the desk and put his hands in his pocket. "Wow, you're married?"

Bella brandished her ring. "Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We've been married for te-five years." Bella always forgot that she was playing a 23 year old, not a 28 year old.

"You know, I just got out of a relationship with my long-time girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry to…"

Michael cut her off. "So, what's your husband's name?"

Bella pointed to Edward, who pretended like he was oblivious to the entire conversation. And more concentrated on not killing Michael.

Michael turned to Edward. "Wow!" Michael chuckled. "You're married to the hotter version of Jim? I never would have guessed. I thought he was your brother."

"Um, no, we're married."

Michael looked down, "Well that's good, I guess, it would be a little awkward if you were sleeping around with your brother."

"Um who said that we were…"

Then Michael said, "I hope that you have a nice time here at Dunder Mifflin."

Michael slowly walked away, then headed to Pam's desk.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was married?" he whispered furiously.

"I tried, Michael, but you…"

"These are the kind of things that you should tell me."

Pam sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You tell me when someone is dating the hotter version of Jim."

"He has a name, and they're married, not dating."

"That would have been great if you told me that before Pam, not now. And I know that he has a name. What is it, Edmond?"

"Edward."

"Ugh. Same thing."

Then Michael walked back to his office for his interview.

"I just can't believe Pam didn't tell me.

"Edmond… Edward… whatever his name is, is officially the hotter, younger version of Jim. Can't you see it? They're both tall. And well… Edward is just better-looking. Move over, Halpert, you are no longer the second best looking guy in the office. You're third."

A pause. "What do you mean, who's the best looking guy in the office? Do you really have to ask me that?"

--

Bella and Edward decided to take a drive around Scranton for their lunch break. When they both got into the car, Edward quickly pulled Bella into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away, and Edward started driving. The look on his face was concentrated, and extremely angered.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Without taking his eyes off of the road, Edward said, "I don't like the way that Michael guy was thinking about you."

Bella let out a small laugh and leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek. "Try not to worry so much about it, okay?"

"His thoughts were worse then anything I have _ever_ come by."

Bella took Edward's hand. "I'm sorry that you had to hear them."

"Me too," Edward mumbled.

"So what's it like being the hotter version of Jim?" Bella asked after a few moments of silence. As soon as the sentence escaped her lips, she broke out into a laughing fit.

Edward kept a straight face. "It's not funny."

Bella's laughter died down. "You're thinking too much about this Michael thing, just let it go."

Edward ignored her. "I hate it when other guys think about you."

"You're so over-protective," Bella sighed.

Then Edward lifted up Bella's hand and kissed it. "I know. I just want you to be safe."

Bella snorted. "You seriously think that _Michael _could hurt me?"

Edward let a small smiled play across his lips. "No, I suppose not." He paused. "But his thoughts…" Edward's smile faded away, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Edward!" Bella scolded. "You're going to break your car."

Edward looked down and lightened his grip. "Oops."

"Oops is right," Bella agreed, laughing. "I know that you love this car… Let's not ruin it, please."

Edward nodded his head. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled the car over and put two fingers on the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and groaning.

"What's wrong, love?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Michael's thoughts won't get out of my head."

"Oh." She brushed some hair out of his face, and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Were they really _that_ bad?"

"Let's just say… if you got together 100 guys thinking the dirtiest things about you for their entire lives, they wouldn't equal what Michael Scott was thinking about you for five minutes."

Bella started laughing again. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad… you do tend to over-react sometimes."

"Bella," he said dryly. "You have no idea."

Bella kissed Edward gently on the lips. "If it makes you feel any better, I think that you _are_ the best looking guy in the office."

Edward put his arm around Bella's neck, pulling her closer, then saying, "Now look who's biased."

He pulled her into a kiss. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edmond."

Bella started laughing again, and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled his hand down, guiding it towards the steering wheel. They drove back to the office in silence, holding hands.

When they got to the parking lot, Edward put his hand up Bella's skirt. (Read A/N)

**HAHAHAHAHA, We're totally kidding about the last part. It's a HUGE inside joke between us, just so you know, we will be having no Lemons or Sex in this story, we can't write it, believe me, we can't. But the inside joke is i wrote one line where jim put his hand on his heart and D-dogg thought it read that he put his hand up Pam's skirt. So now whenever there is a fluffy moment, we always add that, but we are totally kidding. Please review, it will get the updates a lot faster. We just finished chapter nine, and i think started chapter ten! REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! D-Dogg here, the _other_**** author of this story. Like Morine, I'm so happy with all the reviews we're getting! Seriously, we can't believe you guys like this story. (So much that you're threatening us to update it. That's certainly flattering!!) Also, we've been adding much more Bella/Edward fluff like you guys suggested. (They're tough to write, but we think we're getting the hang of it!) Oh, and on a completely unrelated note… do you guys think that we should change the category of this fic? We posted it under Twilight. Should we change it to The Office?**

CHAPTER SIX

At the end of their first week at Dunder Mifflin, Bella stood and walked over to Pam. She had a genuine question for her, but made sure she was as stone-still as possible, because Dwight was near.

"Hello, Pamela."

Pam nodded once. "Bella."

"Would you care to dine with me later? Just us females?" Bella smiled genuinely and lowered her voice. "I was thinking a cup of coffee?"

Pam smiled. "Great, Bella! I know a coffee shop a few minutes away. I'll drive."

"Okay! I'll see you later, then."

"Sure!"

Bella waved slightly, and Pam sat down, smiling. Jim saw her smile and walked up to the desk. He refrained from grabbing a jelly bean.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

"Bella wants to get a coffee after work," she said, smiling.

Jim put a hand to his heart, "I'm hurt, Beesly. Not going out to dinner with your _master?_"

"I'm sorry, master," Pam giggled. She grabbed his hand, running her fingers over his. "Why don't you do something with Edward tonight?"

"We could _totally_ get mani-pedis."

Pam stared blankly. "You could do _what_?"

"Manicures and pedicures, Pam. Get with the program." Jim shook his head disappointedly. When he saw Pam's look of horror, he winked, grinning. "Spa treatments, mud baths... the works."

Pam giggled again. Jim planted a small kiss on her forehead and headed back to his desk. He decided to ask Edward to go for a drink after work. Edward agreed to this. Jim wanted to talk to Edward about a few things anyways.

--

Pam and Bella sat down at the coffee shop, Pam holding tea, Bella holding a glass of water.

"Before I say anything, can I just say how cute you and Jim are together?" Bella asked, touching Pam's arm gently. "You two seem to be a match made in heaven."

Pam hesitated. "We went through some crap before we got together."

"I'm sorry," Bella said quickly. "I didn't know…"

"You couldn't have known," Pam reassured her. "But we're together now, and that's what matters."

"If you don't mind my asking, when did you meet him?"

"His first day at Dunder Mifflin," Pam said, smiling fondly. "I took him to lunch."

"Your first date?" Bella assumed.

"No, I just took him as a friend. Not even. I took him as a co-worker," Pam said. "I… I was actually engaged at the time."

"Oh," Bella said quietly.

"I was engaged for three years to the same guy. His name was Roy," Pam continued. "The week before we got married… well, that was when Jim told me that he loved me. And he kissed me, too."

"And you left your fiancé?" Bella asked, completely absorbed in Pam's story.

"No. Jim left me." Pam laughed at Bella's confused expression. "Physically, I mean. Jim moved to Stamford when he found out I was still going to marry." Pam sighed. "I fell apart after that. I broke it off with Roy and called Jim. I guess he didn't hate me too much, because he moved back. There were some rough patches, but we've been together ever since."

"You guys have been through a lot," Bella observed quietly.

Pam nodded, shrugging. "It was worth it, though, because I love him. I really do."

"I can tell he loves you too," Bella said. "Edward was talking to him earlier, and Jim kept on saying how he wants to be with you forever."

Pam's thumb traced over her left-hand ring finger. "Really?"

"Edward told me that, but anyone with eyes can see it," Bella laughed, but when she saw Pam's blank face, she got confused. "Don't you want to be with him forever, too?"

"I do. I just wish he'd propose already."

"He doesn't have to," Bella said. "About twelve percent of women nowadays propose to their boyfriends."

Pam smiled. "I'd rather be part of the other eight-eight percent. Thanks, though."

Bella waved it off. "Let's talk about something else."

"I could tell you about all of the weird people in our office if you want."

Bella smiled, taking a tentative sip of her water. "I want to know more about Dwight."

Pam smiled. "Well, for starters, he owns a beet farm…"

They talked about people in the office at first, but eventually, the conversation branched out to other things as well. Even though Bella was a vampire, and Pam was generally shy, both women found characteristics in the other that were worthy of a friend, and they clicked immediately. The coffee seemed to be over too soon, and they decided that they'd meet again after work sometimes.

"It was fun," they agreed, then went their separate ways.

--

When Bella got home, Edward was sitting at the piano. She sat next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey."

"You are so nosey," he said lightly, laughing.

"I think Pam's my friend now," Bella argued, getting angry. "I have a right to talk to her about what I want to!"

"I'm just kidding, love," he murmured. "She likes you."

Bella's face lit up. "Really?"

"Pam is deciding right now that she has a new friend," he explained.

"She really thinks I'm her friend?" Bella asked excitedly.

Edward nodded again. "She thinks you are the most normal person at the office."

Bella laughed. "If only she knew."

"She wants to poke fun at Jim," Edward said, clearly scanning Pam's thoughts. "She wants to go home and tell him that he's been replaced in the, and I quote, 'best friend category'." Edward grinned. "She's in for a surprise when she gets home."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged. "Your new friend will tell you Monday."

--

Pam stepped into Jim's apartment, throwing her stuff down. It was Friday, and she wanted to go inside and relax. She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Jim?" she called.

"In the kitchen!" he yelled back. "Come in for a sec! I have to show you something."

She got up willingly. "As you wish, master!"

Pam walked towards the kitchen. The door was closed. That was weird; Jim always left it open. She shrugged and pushed gently.

She gasped.

On the kitchen table, there was a white, linen tablecloth. On top of that, there were two candles in the center, two plates on either side, and then place settings; silverware, napkins, glasses. Jim walked to the table, placing a steaming plate of steak in the center.

"Happy three-month-and-twenty-six-day anniversary!" he said, grinning.

Pam, who was trying to hold back tears (of joy, of course), jumped into Jim's arms and kissed him. When she pulled back, her eyes were wet. "I love you."

"I'm so in love with you." He kissed her again, and pulled her in for a hug. She leaned her head on his chest, and they stayed like for so long that by the time they sat down, the steak was cold.

**And that's kind of all I've got. So, hope you guys like this chapter, and remember to review!! Once again, SHOULD WE CHANGE THE CATEGORY OF THIS FIC? We posted it under Twilight, should we change it to The Office? Review or PM us!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! We really enjoy them! Sorry if the A/N from the last chapter scared you, D-dogg wrote it...so I understand if you are scared. We actually went to Starbucks today to write chapter 12 and 13, that was fun. Sorry that we're not replying to reviews, if you want us to, just tell us! So...we hope that you all enjoy this chapter...Jim and Edward have a little talk. :D. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Bella approached Pam the next day at work. She couldn't help but notice that there was still no ring on her friend's finger. "So… how was the rest of your night? After the coffee?"

"Amazing," Pam breathed. "Jim had this _entire_ romantic night planned. Well, not the whole night. He just cooked me dinner. It was so sweet."

Bella let out a squeal. "That's adorable!"

"It was," Pam agreed. "I just… well, I thought he would propose."

Bella's smile faded, and was replaced with a look of sympathy. "Pam, you know he'll propose soon. He loves the crap out of you."

Pam shrugged, giggling. "Hope so."

Bella waved slightly and turned around, approaching Jim's desk. "_Master_," she hissed. "Meet me in the kitchen." She turned to Edward and discreetly motioned for him to come as well. She glanced at Pam to make sure she didn't notice all of them leaving. When Bella was positive that Pam was unaware, she began to walk faster.

Once the three of them were in the kitchen, Bella turned to Jim, furious. "Do you have any idea how pissed off your girlfriend is?"

Jim's eyes widened, and a look of worry suffused across his face. "What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"She's most certainly _not_ alright!" Bella hissed. "Especially after what you did for her last night!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "I cooked her a romantic dinner. She must be dying." He quickly added, "And I know she doesn't have food poisoning, because I ate the steak, too."

"You're so dense," Bella snapped. "You can't be so romantic and then not propose! You're totally leading her on!"

Jim's eyes widened again. "She thought I was going to propose?"

"Jim," Edward interjected. "Bella told me about her conversation with Pam at the coffee shop last night. Pam couldn't stop talking about you, and-"

"How she wants to spend _forever_ with you," Bella finished, more gently this time. "And I think she's starting to doubt that you want to spend forever with her."

"I do," Jim said immediately. "I've had the ring, and I want the proposal to be great, and she's just _so perfect_, and-"

Jim was so caught up in what he was saying that he didn't realize that Bella and Edward were laughing. Jim frowned. "_Hey_! What's so funny?"

"Jim, we know you love her," Bella said. "How about I take Pam out for coffee again tonight, and you can go to a bar with Edward and… plot and plan?"

Jim laughed. "I think that'd be great."

--

Most people in the office left, so Jim and Edward headed to Edward's Volvo. They had to take it because Pam had the car. When they got to the bar they were able to find two seats pretty easily; it wasn't that crowded.

When they sat down, both Jim and Edward ordered a drink. Edward just got the same thing that Jim did, due to his lack of knowledge of alcoholic beverages.

Then Jim said, "So how long have you and Bella been married?"

"Five years." They had actually been married for ten. Bella got changed ten years ago, but it wouldn't make much sense if they got married at 13.

"Wow, right out of high school, huh?"

Edward nodded his head. "We had been dating for about two years. We had an August wedding."

"Oh that must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was great."

"So how did you pop the question?"

Edward stared blankly. "I didn't pop a question."

Jim laughed. "I meant how did you propose?"

Edward stiffened for a moment. He remembered the first time he asked Bella to marry him; she said no.

"Well, at first I didn't really do anything special. We were just hanging around, and I said that we should get married."

"What do you mean, at first?"

Edward looked down, "She said no the first time."

Jim looked a little shocked. (He hoped that it was unnoticeable, despite his jaw dropping to the floor.) Bella and Edward looked so in love. What if Pam said no? Jim didn't think that he could handle that.

Edward continued, "Bella didn't want to get married so young. She was concerned about what everyone else would think."

"So how'd you get her to say yes?"

"Nothing special, just compromises," Edward explained. "A lot of compromises. We were home alone one night, and we talked a lot, and after we talked about the compromises, she agreed to marry me."

"And you already had the ring?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, it was my mother's. I was adopted, my mother died when I was young."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a while ago. Don't worry about it." Edward paused for a minute. "What about you and Pam? No engagement ring on her finger yet."

Jim took the velvet box out of his pocket and put it on the bar. Edward took it and opened it. The ring was small and simple, yet beautiful and elegant.

Jim took a melancholy sip of beer. "I got it a week after we started dating."

"Wow, just a week."

"I've been in love with her for three _years_. We've only been dating for a few months, though… she was engaged before we got together." Jim paused, looking at Edward. "It's a long, complicated story."

"Don't worry, I understand." Jim nodded, not realizing that Edward understood more than he should have.

"I knew that she was the one from the minute I laid eyes on her," Jim continued. "But with her being engaged, it made it impossible to be with her. When we started dating, I wanted to put that ring on her finger as soon as possible. I just didn't think the first date was too appropriate to ask her." Jim paused. "Or the second or third or fourth, or even fifth, for that matter. I've just been waiting for a long time, and I want to do it soon."

"What made you decide to ask her now?"

Jim laughed a bit. "She said she wouldn't move in with anyone unless she was engaged to them."

"So why don't you just take her out to a nice dinner one night and, er, pop your question then?"

"That's not good enough," Jim said, chuckling slightly at what he was about to say. "I promised that the proposal would kick her ass."

Edward laughed. "So what are you planning to do?"

Jim bowed his head. "I have no idea. But I can't stand that ring not being on her finger any longer. It's killing me."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Maybe a little, but I'm just scared that it won't impress her, you know? I mean, I have no clue what to do."

"I don't think she'll care if it's amazing or not."

"But I _want_ it to be. I want her to be…" Jim paused, looking for the right word. "I want her to be dazzled by it."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. Bella had always told him that he _dazzled _her.

Then Edward said, "You really love her don't you?"

"I would give my life for her. I don't want to live without her, I already spent three years knowing her, but not being able to be with her, and it was hell."

"Well then we're really going to have to think of something to _dazzle _her, now aren't we?"

Jim looked at Edward, "You're going to help me?"

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Jim smiled. "Thanks."

After a few minutes they decided to call it a night. Jim headed home to Pam, and Edward to Bella. All four of them were thinking about Jim's future proposal.

**We hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter! Reviews make us update faster, we swear. :D. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! SEPTEMBER 25TH THE OFFICE IS COMING BACK AND NOVEMBER 21ST THE TWILIGHT MOVIE IS COMING OUT. Happiness right there. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's hilarious. We googled proposal Ideas, just so you know. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

When Jim sat down at his desk the next morning, he found a notebook titled "Proposal Ideas." He sighed. Could the Cullens be any _more_ obvious?

He looked around to make sure Pam couldn't see him, and opened up the notebook, the pages were all ripped and torn, Edward and Bella probably had something to do with this.

_Take her skydiving and write the proposal on the ground in huge letters._

_Edward is an idiot. Ignore that. try doing something quiet and romantic… just the two of you. _

_Like what, Bella? Ask over dinner?_

_YES! That's so sweet. Take her to her favorite restaurant, or maybe the place where you two first ate together._

_BO-RING. Bella, the proposal needs to kick Pam's ass. Think of something exciting, like skydiving._

_Oh, ok. Exciting and ass-kicking is fine, but skydiving is not. How about a proposal involving her art? Or some art?_

_Hmm. Clever, Bella. Yes, something involving Pam's art. That's a good idea, but let's think of other ones as well. Spell it out in rose petals, perhaps?_

_Edward, how come you're romantic here and not with _my_ proposal? Ugh. Jim, that's too sappy. How about propose through a puppy? Bring a puppy home and tie the ring to its collar._

_Or you could take her on a vacation, and propose there._

_Nah. That's stupid. How about you bring her breakfast in bed, put the ring on the tray, and propose then?_

_To add on to that, you could propose when she is drowsy. Slip the ring onto her finger when she's just waking up._

_You are such an idiot! She'll think she's dreaming._

_That was a great idea, Bella._

_No it wasn't! You have no idea what a woman wants for a proposal, especially ME._

_You said yes, didn't you?_

_Well you're not romantic at all, and Jim obviously is, and your ideas are bringing him down._

_What are you trying to say?_

_Fine, I'll spell it out. You suck at this!_

_I'll just leave you with the notebook, then. I'm sure you'll do much better that I ever could._

_I will!_

_Fine!_

_Fine!_

_**It's Alice here! Why don't you just keep it simple?**_

_That's what I've been trying to tell you!_

_No, Alice. He wants to do something more romantic and ass-kicking._

_Oh joy, Edward is back. I'm so happy. I just can't contain my-_

_**Give me that! Jim, you could write a poem for her!**_

_That's a nice idea!_

_Or you could cook dinner for her._

_He already did that Edward._

_Oh, right… Here's an idea. __Arrange to meet her in a beautiful park near some riding stables. Rent a knight's armor from a costume shop or theatrical company and pick it up on the way. Rent a horse at the stables, don the armor, ride up to meet her and offer to be her prince. Present the loose diamond with princely flair on bended knee. You could have someone in the bushes nearby ready to play Holst's "Jupiter" as she starts to see you in the distance._

_30. __Did you Google that? _

_31. Maybe…_

_32. __**He **_**did**_** Google it! **_

_33. __Edward! We are trying to be creative here. Don't just Google it. _

_34. I thought it was a good idea! _

_35. __You didn't even bother to re-phrase it._

_36. Did it really need a re-phrasal? The idea is still the same. _

_37. __**You two need to stop fighting! We are trying to help Jim out here, fighting won't solve anything. **_

_38. I suppose you're right. _

_39. __Let's just get back to thinking._

_Bella? Thinking? That's a good one._

_That was unnecessary._

_**You guys are worse than Rosalie and Emmett! Please, let's get back to Jim.**_

_Fine, fine. Edward? Have any more fabulous ideas?_

_Why don't you Google ideas, Jim? They have some pretty impressive ones…_

_**EDWARD! The man wants to be original, for crying out loud! Jim, why don't you take her to the beach, and put the proposal in a message in a bottle?**_

_Or train a parrot to say 'Will you marry me?'._

_**Or give her roses. Now, I'm not done yet. You could hang the ring on one of the stems… after you took off all the thorns, of course.**_

_Maybe you could put the proposal in a fortune cookie? On a tiny slip of paper? _

_Those are rather romantic._

_Oh please. You wouldn't know a romantic proposal if it bit you on the-_

_**BELLA! EDWARD! STOP! Oh dear… Jim, they stormed off. We'll be back later!**_

That was where the list stopped. Jim smiled halfheartedly. They came up with some good ideas, but he knew none of them would really kick Pam's ass.

Jim started to think about Pam; really think about her. About when they first met, where he started to fall in love with her. Painfully, Jim started to let the memory of when he told her he loved her, when she rejected him. Then he thought about that night in the office – when they kissed. That was one of the best kisses of his life, and…

Jim cut himself off, mid-thought. He knew exactly how he was going to propose.

**Sorry it was so short. SEPTEMBER 25TH. GAH WE CAN'T WAIT. Review and we will update faster, we promise. Also soon to come, okay not THAT soon, but soon, the rest of the Cullens will be involved, we realize that we've been kind of ignoring them. hehe. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for waiting so long to update! But A LOT has been going on. We saw The Rocker with Rainn Wilson IT WAS HILARIOUS. We've been busy with school stuff (It's starting next week and we're mad excited except that I'm being forced to wear black everyday BY THE SCHOOL. And no D-dogg ((the other author)) I'm not emo or goth we HAVE to.) Also just to clear things up November 21st, Twilight movie coming out. September 25th, The Office season 5 comes!! So a lot of excitement. This chapter, you need to read it all, especially the ending. It was hilarious to write. And we mean HILARIOUS. So...enjoy!**

CHAPTER NINE

The day at the office went pretty normally, that was because Dwight wasn't there today. This was the only unusual thing. Dwight was always at work, he never had sick days and he was only late once, but that was because of Jim and Pam. Nobody really questioned why he wasn't at work today though. Edward already knew why, which meant that Bella also did.

Jim got up to get a cup of coffee. Edward couldn't help but read his thoughts, Jim knew how he was going to propose, and he was going to do it tonight. So Edward got up and followed Jim to the coffee room.

"Hey," Said Edward when he got into the coffee room.

"Hey, thanks for that book of um, proposal ideas."

Edward smiled, "Are you going to use any of them?"

"Um…no, sorry."

Edward laughed a bit, "That's okay. I told Bella that you would be more creative then us, but she insisted."

"No, it was really nice of you guys, but I think that I know what I want to do."

Edward already knew what he was going to do, but Jim didn't know that he knew. So Jim spent the next ten minutes telling Edward his plan. Edward offered that him and Bella help Jim set up.

After their discussion was over, Edward told Jim that he would tell Bella (even though she already heard with her vampire hearing) and Jim and Edward headed back to their desks.

After Jim finished up a lot of his work Jim and Pam took their lunch break. Today they brought their own lunch, deciding that they would eat in the car so that Dwight wouldn't catch, but since Dwight wasn't here, they decided to just eat in the lunch room.

Jim opened his bag of chips and started munching on them. Pam would occasionally steal a chip. Then Jim said, "Tonight let's go out to dinner."

"Um Jim, we go out to dinner almost every night."

Jim shook his head, "No, I mean let's go somewhere nice."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Italian."

Pam let out a small laugh, "We all know how much you love Italian food."

Jim smiled, "I'm in love with Italian food."

"But I don't really have anything nice to wear."

"Why don't you ask Bella?"

Pam thought a minute, Bella was about the same size as her, but were they really that close? "I'll think about it."

They finished their meals and headed back to their desks. Pam was in the middle of a game of computer solitaire when Bella walked up to her desk.

Pam looked up from her computer and smiled, "Hey Bella."

"Hey, I heard that you have a date tonight."

"Um yeah, how did you…"

"Jim."

Pam looked over to Jim while Jim pretended that he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Yeah, he's taking me to this fancy Italian place."

"Do you want to borrow a dress of mine?"

Pam's face lit up, "That would be great! I don't have anything to wear, it's been a while since Jim and I have gone on a really fancy date."

"So do you want me to come by your house after work? I have to get the dresses from my place."

"Sure, thanks a lot."

Bella smiled, "No problem."

Everyone worked the rest of the day with little to no interruptions. Michael was busy rearranging his itunes playlist, and doing some work. So when it was time to go Jim drove Pam home in his car, but not before making sure Edward knew his part of the plan. After Jim dropped Pam off he said that he would pick her up at 8:00, they hadn't had such a formal date in a while, normally they just grabbed a bite to eat after work. But not tonight, tonight was different.

About half an hour after Jim dropped Pam off Bella and Alice showed up at Pam's door.

"Hey guys! Come inside."

Then Bella said, "Sorry I didn't tell you that Alice was coming, she wouldn't let me leave without her."

"It's okay. You two are always welcome here."

"Thanks."

Then Alice said, "Let's get started!"

So they spent about an hour getting Pam all preened up for her big date with Jim. Pam didn't want to think that Jim was going to propose, she didn't want to get her hopes up and then then be completely crushed if he didn't propose. She just wanted to have a good time.

Jim got dressed and then headed to the restaurant. Edward was already there helping set up. He asked the manager for a corner in a separate section and that's exactly what Jim found when he got there. It was beautiful. There were rose petals scattered everywhere. It was a very romantic setting.

Jim turned to Edward, "Thank you so much."

Edward smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Then Edward looked at his watch, "You should probably pick her up now, or you're going to be late."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Then Jim headed towards his car with his hand in the pocket with the ring. He couldn't help but smile. It was tonight, he was going to propose tonight.

--

Bella and Alice said their goodbyes as they got back into Bella's car. Edward had gotten yet another car for her after they moved to Scranton. Bella and Alice drove back to their house where Edward was waiting for them.

Edward was already in his Volvo by the time Alice and Bella made it home. Alice and Bella quickly got into his car, then he started driving towards the restaurant. This wasn't part of the plan but they wanted to make sure nothing went wrong tonight. While they were driving to the restaurant, Alice had a vision. Edward was able to see this vision as well. That's why he stopped the car.

Then Bella said, "What happened?"

Alice looked at Bella and Edward, she thought _we have to prepare back at the office. _Edward nodded his head and then started to head to the store to get materials. Bella groaned, "Please tell me what's going on."

"We'll tell you when we get there."

"Fine."

--

Jim knocked on Pam's door. When Pam opened it she was wearing an elegant, yet simple red dress that cut off a little above the knees.

Jim smiled and pulled Pam into a kiss when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

Pam let out a small laugh, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself Halpert."

Then they walked to Jim's car and headed towards the restaurant. When they got their Pam gasped, "It's so beautiful!"

Jim said, "Duh."

Pam laughed and gently slapped him on the arm. Then they both took their seats. They didn't say much throughout the entire dinner, they didn't have to, they would say it all in their eyes. When they were done to dinner Pam expected to just head back to Jim's apartment, that's why she was a little confused when Jim made a different turn.

"Jim, where are we going?"

Jim smiled, "Patience Beesly, patience."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled into the parking lot for the office Pam was even more confused, "Jim…the office?"

Jim nodded his head, "I just can't get enough of it."

Pam laughed a little but was still confused. Then Jim said, "We have something to celebrate anyways."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Happy three-month-and-twenty-_seven_-day anniversary!"

"Didn't we just celebrate that yesterday?"

Jim shook his head, "No Pam, yesterday was the three month and twenty sixth day anniversary."

"Oh big difference."

"Yes it is a big difference! A lot can happen in a day."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Then Jim started to take her upstairs.

"Um Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get the keys?"

Jim let a mischeivious smile play across his face, "I have my ways."

Pam then mumbled, "You always do."

Jim laughed at this comment then took Pam's hand and continued up the rest of the stairs.

--

Dwight wasn't at work today for a reason. Tonight he was going to spread garlic and white roses all over the office, he had to protect his co-workers. So he was preparing himself for the day. He went to the store to get even more garlic and even more white roses. He also stopped by a church to get a lot of holy water, which he kept handy-dandy in a container in his fanny pack.

The night time came by too fast. It was 8:30. He had the master key to the office so he was able to let himself in easily. He put the bags of garlic and white roses down. Then he looked around the office. He had to put the garlic and white roses in places where the rest of his co-workers wouldn't become suspicious, he wouldn't want to worry any of them.

So Dwight started putting the vampire-repellants in different places. He had been working on this for about an hour when he heard a noise. Quickly he grabbed a broom stick and hid right behind Stanley's desk.

Then he heard two people laughing, Jim and Pam. He made sure not to make any noise. But surely they could smell him. They were probably planning the best way to kill Dwight, or turn him into one of them. He could hear small whispers but he was too nervous to know what they were saying.

Quickly Dwight got his materials ready. He had his holy water out, along with the garlic and the white roses, they laughter had stopped, maybe they left, no, they wouldn't leave, maybe they were coming for him.

Then he looked up, he saw Jim and Pam, they weren't smiling. This was not good, they were about to attack him, he knew it. So quickly he shot up from his spot from behind the desk and jumped on it.

Then he started to throw garlic and white roses at them. His face was very serious. Then he jumped off the desk and started running towards them. Jim quickly pulled Pam away and into Michael's office. Then he locked the door behind them. As fast as he possibly could he took out his holy water and splashed it outside Michael's office. He had just trapped two vampires.

--

Jim and Pam were laughing as they walked up the stairs. Then they got to the office.

Pam sniffed around, "What's that smell?"

Jim sniffed, "I don't know."

Pam laughed, "Whatever."

Then she started to kiss Jim. Her arms were around her neck and (_Jim's hands were up her dress_ **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'M KIDDING. THAT'S NEVER GOING TO GET OLD**.) Jim's hands were around her waist. They didn't know how long they stood their kissing, but during the kiss Jim slowly walked over by his desk.

Then he broke away from the kiss. His face suddenly got very serious, which made Pam's face get very serious as well.

"Pam."

"Jim."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Um…the office?"

Jim nodded his head, "Yeah, remember that casino night?"

Pam nodded her head, then she realized, "This is where we…"

Jim nodded his head. "Yeah."

They looked into each other's eyes for a second. Then Jim slowly put his hand in his pocket, ready to take out the ring.

"Pam, I…"

But he was cut off by Dwight jumping on Stanley's desk and throwing flowers and...garlic at them. Quickly Jim pulled Pam into Michael's room and locked the door, Dwight didn't seem so safe at the time.

**I'm not so sure if we edited this...if we didn't D-dogg is gonna be maddd. I'm blaming the readers. HEAR THAT D-DOGG, IT WAS THEM NOT ME. I'm sure that she won't harm you all, but me on the other hand...maybe I should be the one hiding in Michael's room. :D. Please review! It will make the updates faster, we promise!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. We are REALLY sorry. It's been like two weeks, we know, sorry. But we've been REALLY busy. We just started a new school, and I was in Woodstock last week. But the new school thing has really been occupying us. But here is an AMAZING chapter. You will see why towards the end :P. Enjoy! **

**P.S.** **Sorry, there's no detailed make-out scene. We tried, we really did. I wrote a paragraph, but it didn't really work out so well...BUT WE DID TRY. **

**CHAPTER TEN**

After Jim and Pam were safe inside Michael's office, they plopped onto his desk. Jim looked Pam, smiling. "Oh my God!"

Pam attempted to peer outside. "You realize what he was trying to do, right?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded, holding back a laugh.

"What are we going to do? We can't just walk out of there… what if he still has that pepper spray?" Pam crossed her arms, biting her lip nervously. "I think he's finally lost it."

Jim wrapped his arms around Pam's shoulders. "Can't lose what you never had, Pam."

"You make a good point," Pam admitted, "but what are we going to do? I mean, this night was- _is_ perfect. I just don't want it to be ruined by Dwight throwing holy water on us."

They heard three quick knocks on the door. "I know that you're in there!" Dwight said slowly. "Open the door, and do not be afraid to fight me."

Pam leaned into Jim heavily, groaning. "I love you, Jim, but seriously? This sucks."

Jim sighed. His proposal was going down the drain, and he needed to fix it quick.

He tightened his grip around Pam, rubbing her back gently. He knew how much she hated doing this… and he wanted to find her a way out. He turned his head, glancing towards the window. They were on the sixth floor… no way they could jump. He glanced back at Pam, but saw something out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take, looking back at the window, and… Edward, Bella and Alice Cullen were down there. Edward was propping a ladder up against the window, and motioning for Jim to come down.

Jim touched Pam's arm lightly. She turned, and he motioned to the window. She walked over, saw the ladder, and looked at him quizzically. "We're going to climb down six stories?" She bit her lip. "What if we fall?"

"I would never let you fall," Jim reassured her with a gentle murmur. "We're gonna climb down _one_ story and into the fifth floor office. Then we're gonna take the elevator down. That okay?"

Pam gulped. "Okay… but you go first. Just in case."

Jim nodded, and carefully positioned himself on the ladder. When he was in front of the fifth story window, he unlocked it and pushed it open, then climbed inside. He stuck his head out the window, looking up. "C'mon, Pam!" he called, his tone hushed.

"I'm wearing a dress, I can only climb so fast!" she hissed back.

She made it down with minimal (quiet) shrieking, and when she got through the window, she clung to Jim. He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the elevator.

"That was freaky."

"Dwight, or the ladder?" Jim asked.

Pam paused, contemplating. "Both."

They made their way into the parking lot, holding hands in silence. Pam's head was bowed, and Jim's shoulders were hunched. They both had a feeling that they got their hopes up, and nothing was going to happen.

Edward, Bella and Alice were hiding in the bushes. All three were sending telepathic signals to Jim; _get down on one knee! Propose! Ask her to marry you!_

When Jim and Pam got to the center of the parking lot, right near their shared car, the vampires knew that the telepathy did not pay off. Jim had let go of Pam's hand and was unlocking the doors. He wasn't even looking at Pam, who didn't move from the spot where he let go of her hand. Right before he got the chance to sit down in the driver's seat, Pam brushed her hand gently against his arm.

"Wait," she said, pulling him away from the car.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her, his hands shoved in his pockets. Pam stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Why haven't you proposed yet?" she finally blurted, flustered. Jim's eyes widened. "I've been waiting for _months_, and I really thought that it would be tonight, you know? The fancy Italian dinner, the rose petals… then you brought me up to the office, and we were kissing and it felt like the moment was _perfect_."

She interrupted herself. "I know Dwight messed it up, and it threw you a little." She shook her head. "But you still could have done it in the parking lot! And now you're about to get into the car and take me home and forget the whole thing, aren't you? You're not even trying anymore."

She looked up at him, nearly in tears. "Don't you _want_ to get married?"

"I- God Pam, yes!" Jim took her hands in his, squeezing them. "I want it _so_ badly, but-"

"But?" she echoed worriedly.

"But I want it to be perfect for you, too," he admitted quietly.

She grinned. "Do you know how you can make it perfect for me?"

"How?"

"If you get down on your knee–" she pulled one hand away, pointing at the ground with a jerk of her hand, "–and _ask_ me, already!"

Jim laughed, relieved. "I can do that."

He dropped to his knee, and pulled the box out of his pocket. "Pam, I love you. I've loved you practically since the day I met-"

"Save it," she interrupted, and when he looked worried, she giggled. "Just _ask_ me."

"Okay." Jim took a deep breath, and opened the box, revealing a ring that made Pam's breath catch in her throat, and tears spring to her eyes. "Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you marry me?"

Pam was completely choked up, and so she just decided to nod vigorously. When she finally could get words out, she whispered, "Yes, Master." Pam stuck her left hand out, and Jim slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and pulled her in for a long kiss. Jim finally pulled back, due to lack of oxygen, and grinned.

"So… you actually wanna marry me?"

Pam leaned her head on Jim's chest, admiring the ring. "Absolutely, I do."

Alice, Bella and Edward were still waiting in the bushes. "Our work here is done," Edward whispered, and led Alice and Bella home.

--

When Bella and Edward arrived at their house, they sat down together on the couch in their bedroom.

"That was an adorable engagement," Bella observed, running her hand over her own ring.

"I agree," Edward said, and placed a kiss to Bella's temple. "But I think that our relationship is much stronger."

Bella smiled. "Why's that?"

"Because there is _no one_ that could love anyone else as much as I love you."

"I love you, too," Bella said, and kissed him on the mouth. "But I have to say that you really are a sap."

Edward laughed, "I know." Edward started to fidget around a little. Bella was able to see this, being that vampires don't really fidget.

"What's wrong?"

Edward looked down at Bella's ring. Then he took her hand in his. "Do you wish that I proposed to you in a more, er, romantic way?"

Bella laughed, "No." She kissed him. "I love the way that you proposed to me… both times."

Edward finally met her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Bella kissed everywhere she could on Edward's face, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm positive."

Edward pulled Bella into a long kiss, and they didn't stop for a while… they didn't need to breathe. Bella finally pulled away from the kiss and rest her head on Edward's chest. Out of the blue, she started laughing.

Edward shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Bella. "What's so funny, love?"

"Well, being that you changed me… do I have to call you master?"

"I'll have to think about it," Edward laughed.

Bella reached up to kiss him, and when she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you Edward."

"You know, I think we are going to have to stick with Edward. I _love _the way you say my name."

"Edward it is, then."

**We didn't get THAT many reviews last time, You just seriously need to remind us, we can be REALLY forgetful. We also want to know what you think. We want to see if you guys are enjoying this! So..REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry the update took soooo long. We just started a new school and we need to get settled there. It's a ton of fun, but the days are long and its a lot of work. Being an artist is NOT easy. :D. So enjoy, after we're done with this story we'll do a lot of majoring editing and then put it on More Than That. Its a Jim and Pam fanfic. So yeah...enjoy!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next day was a Saturday, and Pam woke up strangely early; around nine o'clock. Jim was asleep next to her in his- er, _their_ bed. They had spent the previous night packing her things into boxes, kissing, moving the boxes into a U-haul, kissing, putting all of her stuff into Jim's apartment, kissing, getting her settled in, and kissing some more.

Pam guessed that the kissing (or the moving) wore Jim out, which was why he was still asleep. Pam decided to make herself some tea to wake up, then call her mom.

As the water was boiling, she contemplated about what she should say. Give her mom little hints… I just got a new piece of jewelry, Ma, guess what it is? Or send her mother a picture message on a cell phone? Alright, that one was out. Pam had no idea how to even work her cell phone.

The kettle began to squeak, and Pam turned the flame of before it got the chance to wake Jim. She poured her tea, and decided that she should just say it straight out… Mom, I'm getting married.

She walked into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Pam whispered.

"Sweetie, hi! Where are you calling from? I don't recognize this number from anywhere."

"What?"

"Your father just hooked up the caller ID," she explained. "It's so helpful when I don't want to talk to people."

Pam giggled at her mother's honestly. "I moved in with Jim," she said. "I don't want to wake him up... that's the only reason I'm whispering."

"Oh Pam, good for you!"

"I'm not done," Pam said, her smile widening. "Jim asked me to marry him last night."

"Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Pam's mother let out a laugh, then whispered, "Finally!"

"_Mom_!"

"What?" her mother asked defensively. "We both knew he was going to ask… I've been waiting to get this call for so long!"

Pam leaned back on the couch, taking a sip of her tea. "I guess… I guess I've been waiting to _make_ this call for a long time, too."

"You're so much happier with him," her mother murmured. "You remember that, alright? No matter what, he makes you happy."

"I know, Mom. He's my best friend, and now he-" Pam was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. She turned around and saw Jim, leaning on the wall, grinning at her. "I have to call you back, okay? I love you. Bye."

"See now, _last_ time you said that to your mom, I kissed you… then you went on to almost marry someone else. _This_ time I can kiss you, and you'll marry me."

Jim leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. She twisted her fingers through his hair, and his hands made their way around her waist. When they pulled back, she smiled and leaned against his chest.

"I am _so_ excited for this wedding," he murmured into her hair.

Pam's smile quickly faded. "You're going to help… right?"

Jim pulled back, confused. "Help?"

"The wedding," she elaborated. "I had to do it by myself last time."

"Oh, Pam," Jim whispered, and kissed her again. "We're gonna tackle this wedding shindig together. Promise." He grinned. "Besides, I would never pass up the opportunity to go band-hunting with you. I mean, Scrantonicity's gotta have at least forty more bands that are exactly like it… the possibilities are endless."

She kissed him for a third time. "Thanks, Halpert."

He grinned. "No problem, future Halpert."

--

Also on Saturday morning, Dwight was at the office. Still. He was on a stakeout, still thinking that Jim and Pam were there. He woke up at his desk, where he had fallen asleep the night before, at 5:24 AM… late for him. At first, he looked around worriedly, not knowing where he was. Once he was fully awake, though, he was able to smell the garlic. He realized where he was… and then where the two vampires were.

Dwight quickly sprung up, ready for action. He decided not to open the door and attack the vampires… it was two against one. And what if the other two vampires came to help them? Dwight knew for sure that he would be doomed. Instead of attacking, he started to put garlic and white roses in more places around the office… mostly around Jim and Pam's desks. As he was putting a few white roses under Jim's keyboard, he looked back into his bag, finding that it was empty.

Dwight sighed. This was certainly inconvenient. He decided to go home in a little while, and get more…materials. He didn't know if he could save the old Jim and Pam, but he certainly could _not_ allow the new Jim and Pam to be around humans.

So after going around the office one last time, he took out his handy dandy holy water, and started to spray the entire room. Dwight realized that he had not yet sprayed himself. He began to spray himself for protection, but as we was doing that, he realized that it was not holy water… it was pepper spray, and it was in his eyes.

Dwight let out a cry of pain, and stumbled back, knocking into his own desk. He fell down, on top of his bobblehead, and let out yet another cry of pain. He got up, blinked a few times, and then sprayed holy water everywhere.

He was still blinking his eyes as he started to walk out of the office, but he missed the door and walked straight into a wall. He quickly recovered, so he began to descend the stairs, holding the handrail for dear life. He hoped that Jim and Pam had not heard the loud banging when he walked into the wall.

Dwight walked into the parking lot, the fresh air feeling nice against his burning eyes. Suddenly, realization hit him. Of course Jim Pam knew that he was in the office. Were they using their powers to cause him to fall, and spray pepper spray into his own two eyes?

He needed a new plan.

--

On the very same Saturday morning, Bella was also up bright and early. Technically, she was _always_ up bright and early, but today she decided to actually do something with her Saturday morning, instead of lounging around the house doing… well, nothing.

Bella dragged Edward out of the house at seven o'clock, and they ran to where she wanted, vampire speed. They hadn't run together since they arrived in Scranton, and by the time they got to the their destination, they were holding hands and laughing together.

"Bella… what are we doing up so early?" Edward asked as they stepped in front of the place, looking around.

"I didn't tell you?

"Well, I'm asking for a reason."

"We're pranking Dwight," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I thought we were already doing that with Jim and Pam at the office?"

"We are," Bella said. "But we're just _adding_ to it now."

"Alright… but what are we doing _here_, exactly? We don't even eat beets."

Bella grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

**We'll probably start weekly updates because the weekend is the only time that we can both write and talk about it. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**We're doing this new weekly update thing, so just expect an update every weekend. Thanks for the reviews! Eeeek, FOUR MORE DAYS! This a/n is short because we're watching the emmy's, everyone root for the office! Too bad Twilight's not a tv show :P. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Monday morning came sooner then anyone planned. Jim and Pam drove to work in Jim's car from Jim's- Jim and Pam's apartment. Edward and Bella drove together in Edward's Volvo, as always, while the rest of the family drove in Emmett's car. Dwight didn't come to work early as he normally did, his alarm clock failed to wake him up earlier.

The film crew were the first people to walk into the office. There were only two of them that day, Rick and Derek.

Rick started setting up the cameras, but he abruptly stopped, sniffing the air. "Derek, what's that smell?"

"I… think it's garlic?"

"Oh God," Rick said, laughing. "Jim has really taken this whole vampire thing way to far."

"Yeah, I know. And who would have thought that he would bring the new guys into this?"

"What do you think of the new guys, anyway?"

Derek paused, contemplating on his word choice. "They sure are… something else. That Rosalie girl is…" He shook his head, letting out a loud gush of air. "Wow."

"I wonder if she's single." They finished setting up the cameras, excited to see what Jim had planned for the day. Little did they know, Bella and Edward were the ones that had something planned.

Stanley was the first employee to walk into the office. "_What_ is that smell…?"

Angela was the second person to come in. "It smells like… garlic."

Then Stanley walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Why is there a broom next to my desk?"

"The night crew really need to learn how to do their jobs," Angela replied, looking at the broom like it was the devil itself.

"The night crew doesn't come on the weekends, Angela…"

"Well they should."

The rest of the co-workers started piling into the office. Everyone except Michael, Jim, Pam, and Dwight were already at their desks working. Bella and Edward couldn't help but pass mischievous smiles to each other.

Then Michael came into the office. "Gooooooooooood morning, everyone. I hope that you all had a great weeke- oh god," he wheezed overdramatically, "_what_ is that smell?"

Angela spoke up, annoyed, "Garlic. The night cleaning crew has obviously not been doing their job very well."

"It smells terrible. I have air freshener in my office. I'll get it."

He got out the keys for his office, and just as he was about to unlock the door, Dwight walked into the office. When Dwight saw Michael unlocking the door, he dropped his bag and started running towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He threw himself at Michael, causing Michael to drop his keys and fall to the ground.

"Dwight! What the hell was that?"

Dwight didn't answer; he was too concentrated on what was _behind_ the door. Quickly he got off of Michael and reached for the keys. He picked them up, looked around, and ran into the conference room. He opened the window and chucked the keys outside, where they made a loud _thud _noise. In a few seconds, everyone in the office heard a car alarm sound. By the time of all of this was over, Dwight was breathing heavily. _It's a lot of work saving the world_, he thought.

Michael was already standing, brushing off dirt from his pants. "GAHHH, Dwight! What the hell was that for?"

"I just saved your life."

Emmett slowly got out of his seat, finally recognizing the car alarm. "That's my car, Dwight. You just hit my car with those keys."

"We all have to make sacrifices for humankind, Emmett."

Dwight and Emmett glared at each other for a while. Everyone in the office was looking at Dwight. Angela was the most worried of them all; mostly because she knew that Emmett could easily beat Dwight up. Edward and Bella were trying hard not to laugh, but luckily, Dwight didn't see them.

Michael brought Dwight out of the glaring contest by asking him something, but Emmett was still glaring. "Dwight," Michael whined, "were the hell am I supposed to work today? You just threw my keys out the window."

"I have the master key, do not worry Michael." He turned to everyone. "Stay calm, people. I have this situation under control."

Dwight went to his bag, got out a three-foot-tall, old-fashioned mirror, and walked back to Michael's office. He was going to expose Jim and Pam for what they really were, in front of the entire office. Dwight continued, "There is something that everyone should know, but instead of telling you, I will show you now."

Dwight then opened the door and held the mirror up, ready to expose Jim and Pam. But to his disappointment, they were not there. Dwight mumbled under his breath, "Damn it, Jim."

Then Michael said, "Dwight? What are you doing with that mirror?"

"I-it…I… there… I… but they were…"

Michael sighed. "You know what, Dwight? You have obviously had a tough weekend. Why don't you just go home and try to relax a bit, okay?"

Dwight shook his head. "No, I will stay here, it's not safe for all of you if I am gone."

"What?" Michael shook his head. "Never mind, just get out of my office and get to work."

Dwight walked back to his desk and then sat down. He awkwardly tried to put his mirror in his desk, and when he couldn't fit it into any of his drawers, he just shoved it underneath.

Michael walked into his office and sat down. The camera crew then asked him for an interview.

"I don't know what's up with Dwight. Maybe too much stress... I don't know. But if he tackles me one more time… it's back to laundry duty."

--

Dwight needed to use the restroom, so he got up from his desk and walked over to the bathroom. Once he was done he washed his hands, and leaned down, splashing his face a little bit. When he leaned back up, Jim was right behind him, gazing at him with an expressionless face.

"Why hello there, Dwight."

Dwight's eyes widened. He looked in the mirror, and he could see Jim's face. "How can you…"

"There's an odd smell in the office today, now isn't there?"

Dwight was still looking at Jim's reflection, dumbfounded. He barely noticed Edward walk in. "Maste- I mean Jim, you wanted me?"

Jim looked at Dwight. "I just wanted to make sure that Dwight was okay… he is."

Dwight looked into the mirror; he could see Edward as well. Dwight was more scared than ever, Jim and Edward were alone with him, and he could see them in the mirror.

Jim started heading out the door, and Edward followed him. Dwight relaxed a little bit. But then, just before Jim closed the door all the way, his head appeared from the small crack in the door.

"Goodbye, Dwight."

Slowly Jim closed the door, not taking his eyes off of Dwight through the reflection of the mirror. When the door was closed all the way, Jim high-fived Edward, then walked back to their desks.

Dwight finally came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, scared more than he thought he would be. He locked the door to the kitchen and closed the blinds. The camera crew was there, asking for an interview.

Dwight waited for their question, then thought a minute about his reply. "They are not normal vampires. Maybe they are the 21st century version of vampires. Of course! Vampires have evolved over time to fit into our world today, and have made it easier to get their prey. Yes, that must be it. It's like how humans evolved from chimpanzees, I wonder what this new version of vampires would be called….Vampires, version 2.0."

Dwight eventually came out of the kitchen. He walked as quickly as possible to his desk and sat down. After a few minutes of work, Michael came out of his office and started spraying the room with air freshener. Dwight stood up, furious. "No, Michael! What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of that awful garlic smell."

"No Michael, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

Dwight thought about it, if these vampires could be seen in mirrors, then garlic, white roses and holy water would most likely not affect them. But how else would he be able to protect himself?

"Never mind, Michael. You may continue."

The rest of the day consisted of Michael spraying the office with air freshener like a madman, and Bella and Edward clueing Jim and Pam in on their plan.

**Reviews por favor! :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**UM...FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SAW THE OFFICE PREMIERE...EEEEKKK!! I don't want to say why we are to excited for those of you who have not yet watched it. But it will definitely be the most amazing thing ever!! D-dogg and I have agreed to share John K. :D. (Not really...he's mine.) But if you want to talk about what happened...feel free to review or PM me :D. **

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The next weekend, Bella and Edward really _did_ put their plan into action. They ran to Dwight's beet farm/bed & breakfast, and when they got to the door, they knocked twice.

Dwight opened the door. "Welcome to Schrute Beet Farms. May we interest- oh. It's _you_."

"Hello, Dwight," Edward said monotonously.

"Hello, Cullens," Dwight replied calmly. _Oh dear lord in heaven, what are they doing here?_ "What do you need from me?"

"Our family no longer accepts us for what we have become," Bella said, feigning sadness. "We need a place to stay."

Dwight stuck out his right hand stiffly, pointing a finger. "Go that way, and you will come across a lovely inn. It's a few hundred miles down the road; far, far away from here. I'm sure you will find your way."

"We are quite…" Edward paused, trying to find the right word. "We are quite _hungry_, and we do not enjoy dining in the midst of so much civilization."

Dwight's jaw dropped. "I- well why not?"

"We fear that we will not be able to control ourselves," Bella replied. When Dwight opened his mouth to speak again, Bella raised a hand, silencing him. "That is all you need to know, Dwight."

Dwight slowly retreated to the front desk/ironing board, and pulled it out of the wall. Bella and Edward stayed rooted to the ground directly outside of the door. Dwight looked up slowly.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Are you implying something?"

"I'm implying that you should _come in_," Dwight said slowly. _Vampires are idiots_, he thought. Edward couldn't help but laugh at that. Bella was the only one able to hear him though.

"Is that an _invitation_?"

"Yes."

Bella and Edward stepped inside in unison, walking towards the desk/ironing board. Edward peeked at Dwight's guestbook, but Dwight was looking down, so he didn't see.

"We are staying in the America room?" Edward asked.

Dwight narrowed his eyes. "How do you know? Did you read my mind?"

Edward grinned. "Please show us upstairs, Dwight."

Dwight obliged, bringing them to the America room. When he opened the door, he jumped back, afraid. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We brought our own beds," Bella said. "We cannot sleep anywhere else."

"Those… are coffins."

Both of the Cullens smiled. "Good night, Dwight." They closed the door slowly, leaving Dwight standing there, wide-eyed with fear.

When both of them were sure that he was downstairs, they burst out laughing. Bella kissed Edward on the cheek, smiling up at him.

"Thanks for going along with this," she said, smiling.

"Of course, love," Edward replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Is he afraid?" Bella asked.

"Terrified."

Bella smiled "Oh, goody!"

Then Edward said, "I didn't know that you were such a good prankster."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Bella then winked.

Edward laughed and then he laid down in the coffin. "These are actually pretty comfortable."

"But there's barely any room in them."

"We can snuggle," Edward said, opening his arms. Bella giggled in spite of herself, and laid down on top of him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and he began to stroke her hair.

"I like this."

"Me too, love," Edward murmured, kissing her forehead gently. They closed their eyes, and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

--

Bella leaned down to kiss Edward on the lips. As the kiss was deepened, Bella and Edward heard a creak from the door. Bella quickly turned her head to look at what rudely interrupted them.

Mose's head was peeking in through a slight opening in the door. He was looking directly into Bella and Edward's eyes. After about thirty seconds, he slowly pulled his head away and closed the door. Bella and Edward looked at each other.

"Who what that?"

"That's Mose, Dwight's cousin."

Bella shrugged. "Oh…so where were we?"

Then she leaned down to kiss Edward on his lips once more.

--

In the middle of the night, about 4:07, Dwight was awakened by rapid banging on the front door of his barn, where he slept. He got out of bed groggily and stumbled to the front door, pulling it open. He gasped at what he saw.

"Jim? Pam? Why are you here?"

Pam spoke first. "We sensed that Bella and Edward were in distress."

"We need to help our fellow va- er, we need to help our friends when they need us," Jim finished.

Dwight simply pointed to the other house, where Bella and Edward were "sleeping". "They're in there. There are coffins. Enjoy."

He slammed the door in their faces, and Jim and Pam turned around, laughing. "That was too easy," Pam giggled, and she took Jim's hand, leading him to investigate the coffin situation.

They decided to knock on the door before entering. Bella and Edward quickly got out of the coffin and opened the door.

Bella smiled at them, and her eyes flicked to Pam's hand almost reflexively. When she saw a _ring_ there, she let out a scream that was so loud it woke Dwight, who was in the barn. Fifty yards away.

"You're engaged!" she squealed, giving Pam a bone-crushing hug.

Pam brandished her ring. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is! I can't believe that we haven't talked about this the past week."

"I didn't wear it to work," Pam explained. "You know how the cameras can be all over us."

"Especially you and Jim," Bella agreed. "Doesn't it get annoying?"

Pam fingered the ring, smiling. "Worth it."

Bella mirrored her friend's smile. "So have you guys started to plan the wedding yet? Have you gotten your dress? How did the proposal go?" she added, just to make sure that Pam really had no idea she had witnessed it.

"Questions, questions," Jim laughed. "You're starting to sound like Kelly."

"Or Alice," Edward added. _That_ shut Bella up.

Pam smiled again. "Want to hear our wedding plans so far?" Bella nodded vigorously, so the girls sat down, one per coffin, and Pam began explaining details.

"Congrats, man," Edward said, shaking Jim's hand. "Are you happy?"

"Of course," Jim said instantly, looking back at Pam, who was talking animatedly to Bella. Edward smiled affectionately at Bella, who was listening intently.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me," Jim murmured, and Edward grinned, knowing exactly how he felt. They joined the girls in the coffins, talking for the rest of the night.

--

Dwight couldn't fall back to sleep. There were four vampires on his property, and he needed to think fast. He quickly ran to the phone book, opening it up. When he found the number that he was looking for, he dialed rapidly.

"Hello, exterminator man, my name is Dwight Schrute. I am located at Schrute Beet Farms, on 1480, Lackawana road … Do you sell your extermination products? … Excellent. Do you sell vampire repellant? … Hello? _Hello_?"

**Reviews!! Also, whoever wants to talk about the awesome season premiere, PM or review us!! :D. Best season premiere ever. **


	14. Chapter 14

**We are so so so so so so so sorry! It's not that we've forgotten about this story, believe me, we haven't. It's just that we haven't had the time to work on it lately. We just started a new story, it's called Pen Pals. And I'm working on three other stories at the time. I know it's been a few months since the last update, but we haven't forgotten about the story! Don't fret. We're just trying to figure out a perfect way to end this story. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint! And thank you for those who were patient. **

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Pam and Jim woke up the next morning in a coffin. They both sat up, and their backs cracked. They groaned. "What the…?"

Pam looked around, "Oh."

Bella and Edward were in the other coffin, 'asleep'.

Pam smiled, "They are so cute together."

Jim placed a kiss to her forehead. "We're cuter."

"Duh."

Bella sat up, rubbed the 'sleep' out of her eyes, and mock-glared at Jim. "Watch it."

Jim shrugged. "You were asleep."

"Speaking of…" Pam peeked into the Cullen's coffin. "Is Edward still sleeping?"

Bella playfully whacked him on the chest. "Get up."

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around Bella from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning, love."

Bella leaned back, pulling her knees up to her chest. Then she turned to Jim, "What are our plans for today?"

"You're the ones who planned this," he said to the Cullens. "It's up to you."

Edward and Bella thought for a minute. Then Bella said, "I got it. Can I just make a call?"

They all nodded their heads. She went to get her cell phone. Dwight didn't believe in phones in his hotel. He didn't like hotel visitors to use his phone line. As soon as Bella took out her phone, she quickly dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Alice said. Edward was able to hear the entire conversation because of this vampire hearing. Jim and Pam on the other hand were not able to hear it.

Then Alice said, "Oh Bella! I just saw what you had planned! That's a great idea! We'll be right over."

"Okay, thanks Alice."

Then she hung up the phone and went to sit back in Edward's lap. Jim and Pam looked at her, "That was quick."

"I already told Alice about my plan."

Jim and Pam nodded their heads and Edward let out a small chuckle, he knew the real reason why the conversation was so short. Then Jim said, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that we would invite Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice down here. We could pretend that we are going to 'bite' all of them, and Dwight.'

Pam started laughing, "That's an excellent idea! We can pretend to bite each of them one at a time, until Dwight is the last one."

Then Jim said, "That's hilarious! When will they be here?"

"In a few minutes."

Pam then got out of the coffin and Jim followed her, "We're going to go downstairs and try to get something to eat before Dwight catches us, do you want us to get you anything?"

Bella shook her head, "No it's okay. We'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Then Jim took Pam's hand and walked downstairs to get a bite to eat.

Edward quickly turned Bella around and kissed her passionately on the lips, "That was an excellent idea love."

Bella smiled, "Thank you."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and then said, "I think that we should definitely buy some of these coffins for our home."

Bella laughed and then said, "We could have tours of the vampires of the town."

Edward smiled, "Definitely, we could put on capes and go around saying 'I want to suck your blood'!"

Edward then leaned down and kissed Bella's neck. Bella playfully slapped him, "You are such a vampire."

Edward leaned up and smiled, "I try."

Then Bella and Edward got out of the coffin and went downstairs to wait for the rest of the family to come.

Pam and Jim went downstairs to the kitchen. They looked around, luckily Dwight wasn't there. They went straight to the cabinets. When the opened the door they found all of these rolls of cheese.

Pam looked up at Jim, "It's like we took a time machine back to the 1800's."

Jim nodded his head, "Let's NOT have anything with cheese."

Pam nodded her head, "Agreed,"

Jim then opened another door, it was an ice box. There were a few eggs in there. He picked them up. Then he turned to Pam, "Do you think these are safe?"

Pam looked at the eggs, they looked safe. Then her stomach grumbled, "I don't really care right now, I'm so hungry,"

Jim smiled, "Eggs it is."

Jim and Pam were able to find a pan and were able to get the ancient stove up and running. After a long while they found some plates and ate their eggs. Then Jim said, "If I die from food poisoning, I'm blaming you."

Pam laughed and said, "Ditto."

After a few more minutes of eating Pam broke the comfortable silence.

"Let's NOT go to Vegas," said Pam.

"Okay," said Jim.

They continued eating their eggs and once they were done they cleaned their plates and the kitchen so it looked like they were never there. A few minutes later Edward and Bella came downstairs. Then the doorbell rang. **HAHAHAHA MARIA'S DOORBELL, THAT WE HID…HAHAHAHAHAH. **

Dwight quickly went over to the door. He looked at Jim, Pam, Edward, and Bella. They were all staring at him. Dwight quickly turned away and opened the door. He was extremely surprised at what he saw.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all outside of his door. Rosalie looked extremely bored with the entire situation. She wanted to be anywhere else but here. _Humans could be so stupid sometimes. _She thought.

Then Dwight said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Alice spoke up, "We don't really know why we're here…our brother asked us to come. He said that it was very important concerning our…future."

Dwight's eyes quickly grew wide. Were the vampires planning on changing all of them? Including Dwight. Were vampires now planning to take over the entire world? Was Scranton the place where it all started? Was he going to be one of the first victims? Dwight quickly looked at Edward.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. Tonight is a full moon, if you haven't already known. It will be _easier _this way."

"Easier for what?"

Edward smiled, "You will know soon enough."

Then Jim said, "You have said too much. Now please make the five _humans _welcome. We don't want them to feel…uncomfortable."

Then Dwight said, "This is _my _farm."

Jim smiled, "Maybe _now _it is. But come midnight…"

Then Jim said, "Now Dwight, don't be afraid. But you have new guests that will surely want a room."

Dwight nodded his head, still slightly in shock he then led the four new guests into two rooms. Emmett was giving Dwight death glares the entire way up. Just as Dwight was about to go back downstairs Alice and Jasper stopped him.

Alice said, "Can we talk to you privately?"

Dwight nodded his head. They all stepped into one of the bedrooms and Dwight closed the door.

Jasper then said, "We think that something is wrong with our brother and sister. They've been acting very strangely. Now they are talking about full moons? What is this all about?"

Dwight turned to the couple, "I think that you should save yourselves. Get out of here as fast as possible. All of our lives are at risk. I suggest that you save yourselves. The entire human race is at risk."

Dwight then left the room and headed downstairs to make sure that the four vampires didn't do anything extreme.

Jasper turned to Alice, "Wow."

Alice smiled, "I told you!"

"You really weren't kidding. He seriously thinks that they all are vampires."

Alice nodded her head, "Yeah."

"That's just…wow."

"I know! But isn't this fun!"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah I guess it is, I never thought that working in an office would be like this."

"Neither did I, but I guess that Jim and Pam kind of change that right?"

Jasper nodded his head, "Right. Now let's see what Emmett and Rosalie are up to."

Jasper kissed Alice's cheek and took her hand in his and walked to the other room.

**Hopefully I will be able to update soon. I hope that people haven't completely forgotten about this story. In other news, the Twilight Award nominations have started! I suggest you guys check it out, there are some really good stories being nominated! **

**The link is: ./ (www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com). It's a really great website and I know that they're looking for more publicity, so I suggest checking it out!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys still are liking this story! Check out the other ones on my account as well! **


	15. Chapter 15

**WE ARE SO FREAKING SORRY. HONESTLY WE ARE. WE DID NOT INTEND FOR THIS TO TAKE THIS LONG. I know, it's been over like, three months, and for that we apologize, honestly we do. It's just that school started getting harder, we had a lot of work, and we didn't have much time to work on this story, being that we were doing it together. And we're so sorry, we started working on another project (Pen Pals), which we kind of stopped working on, and I've been working on other stories, and I just got a Twilighted account, so I'm working on posting things on that site, and on MTT we're working on posting things. And WE ARE SORRY. **

**Anyways, we're back now, and hopefully will be able to get you more chapters soon. I told BSan (the other author) that we really had to work on this story because our reviewers and readers are amazing. **

**Okay, we left off with the Cullens (minus Esme and Carlisle) staying at Dwight's farm with Jim and Pam. Jim ate some bad eggs and got sick. **

**Enjoy, and we are so sorry.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Alice rapped on the door twice, making her presence known, and walked in on Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was sitting in the center of the room, looking bored and especially annoyed, and Emmett was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a wide grin on his face. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett… what did you _do_?"

Jasper followed, and Rosalie immediately looked relaxed. Alice smiled at Jasper, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

It was then that Jim walked inside. His face was pale, almost green-looking. Alice was on her feet immediately, looking at him with concern.

"Bathroom," he croaked, clutching his stomach. Alice shot Jasper a desperate look – partially because she felt bad for Jim, but mostly because she really didn't want to get puked on – and Jasper shrugged. He tried to make the air in the room calmer, but he couldn't do much for Jim's stomach. Jim ran out of the room into the bathroom next door, and the four vampires soon heard retching noises.

"That sucks," Emmett observed.

"Poor Jim," Alice cooed.

"It's disgusting," Rosalie observed, wincing at the loud noises coming from next door.

Before Alice could reprimand her, Pam scurried into the room, looking around frantically. "Have any of you seen Jim? He…" She stopped, mid-sentence, when she heard the noises coming from the bathroom. She sighed. "My guess is that that's _not_ Bella?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Your _fiancé_ is sick."

Pam cocked her head, and immediately saw what Angela looked like ten years before she started working at the office. "Thank you, Rosalie. I'm just gonna go…" She finished her sentence with hand gestures, and by backing out of the room.

Emmett shook his head slowly. "Damn. What the hell did he _eat_?"

"Dwight's eggs," Edward supplied, walking into the room. "He probably has some sort of stomach bug now."

"That _sucks_," Emmett repeated.

"We get it, Emmett," Rosalie snapped.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "It sucks because we can't prank Dwayne-"

"Dwight," Edward interrupted.

"Whatever," Emmett exclaimed. "What I mean is that we can't prank him anymore… vampires can't get _sick_, y'know?"

"And all this time I thought he was an idiot," Alice teased, "but he's actually _right_. We really can't get sick."

Pam said, "Oh, but Dwight is actually an idiot, he just has his non-idiotic moments."

"This whole prank is stupid anyway," Rosalie said. "Why don't we just stop?"

"Stop being such a downer, Rose," Edward groaned. "We can figure out a loophole."

"We _are_ good at coming up with those," Alice said, grinning.

Bella walked into the room, perching herself on Edward's lap. "I heard something about loopholes. I can help."

"Of course you can!" Alice exclaimed, laughing. "You're the one that always _needs_ them."

"Very true." Bella sat forward, leaning closer to Alice, and excited smile playing at her lips. "So… what do we have to work with, here?"

Edward whispered the answer into her ear, and she raised her eyebrows.

"We have to…"

--

Jim leaned his head against the rim of the toilet seat, groaning. Pam rubbed his lower back soothingly. "Don't worry, we'll never eat Dwight's eggs again," she soothed.

"Pam," he moaned. "Using the word Dwight just makes me sicker."

Pam leaned in and hugged him. "You okay?"

Jim nodded his head, "Why didn't you get sick?"

Pam shrugged, "I guess I just have a strong immune system."

"Lucky."

Pam smiled, "Yeah."

Jim scooted back, and they both leaned against the wall across from the toilet. The bathroom wasn't big; Pam was pressed against the bathtub and Jim's legs were curled up, but Jim didn't care. They were close together, Pam gently rubbing Jim's stomach.

She felt it grumble beneath her hand. "Do you have to…"

"Nah. I'm alright." He resisted the urge to place a kiss on her lips, and instead, pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Do you want to go lie down with me?"

"In a coffin?"

"I'm sure Dwight has a bed," she assured. "We'll go look for it, and I'll get some Pepto Bismol."

Pam stood up and helped Jim up. He felt his health deteriorating by the second: his legs felt like jelly, and he couldn't help but lean into Pam heavily. Pam put Jim's arm around her shoulders so that he wouldn't fall. She steadied the both of them, and they started back to the American Room, where she knew that Dwight had 2 beds set up. On the way down the hall, Pam whispered reassurances to Jim, trying not to fall under his weight.

Pam smiled remembering something, "I'm not going to have to spray you with water am I?"

Jim just rolled his eyes at Pam, "No, that's really okay."

They reached the room and walked over to the bed. "I'm so sorry," he said once he was lying down. His eyes were already half-closed, and his words were slurred. "I didn't mean-"

"Jim," she murmured, silencing him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but-"

This time, Pam silenced him with a gentle kiss on the mouth. She pulled the blanket around him, and then pressed her lips to his forehead. She pulled back, shocked. "Jim, you're burning up."

Pam pulled back, and saw that her fiancé's eyes were completely closed. His breathing was shallow, and he was pale as a ghost. "Oh my God," she whispered. She gripped his shoulder tightly, shaking him. "Jim, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

"Mrumph," was the only sound that escaped him.

Pam sighed with relief. At least he was conscious. She'd never seen him this sick, though, and was scared half to death. What should she do? She didn't know what kind of medicine to give him… she didn't even know what he had. All of a sudden, she remembered that Edward and Bella's friend, Carlisle, was a doctor. Of course! The Cullens would know what to do!

Pam placed a kiss on Jim's forehead and ran to Rosalie and Emmett's room, where all of the vampires were before she left to help Jim. They were still talking in a group, but when they saw Pam, the abruptly stopped.

Pam looked directly at Bella. "Jim's really sick."

"Is he alright?" Bella asked.

"I… I don't know," she muttered.

Edward was on his feet the moment the words escaped Pam's lips, knowing full well what Jim was going through. "Is he feverish? Is his complexion pale?"

"Yeah," she replied, leading him to the room, Emmett following behind. "His breathing is really shallow, too…"

Edward and Emmett walked into the room, Pam right after. Bella was close behind. Pam sat down on the bed next to Jim, wiping the sweat from his brow. She disappeared for a moment, and quickly came back with a cool washcloth, resting it on his forehead. Emmett smirked.

"Pam, it looks like you've got it under control," he laughed.

Edward nodded. "He just has a stomach virus. The fever should go down within a few hours."

"Nothing too serious?" Pam asked.

"Not at all," Edward reassured her. "We'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks, Edward," Pam smiled. Edward and Emmett nodded, and they left the room. Bella followed Edward and Emmett. Pam got Jim water, placed some mints – for his stomach – on the night table, and sat down on the bed.

Jim felt the bed shift, and his eyes opened ever so slightly. "Can I still prank?" he mumbled.

Pam giggled. "We'll see. Get some rest first, you dork."

Jim reached a shaky hand out to rest against Pam's cheek. She leaned down, kissed his mouth gently, and stood, wrapping the blankets tighter around him.

"I love you," she murmured.

His eyes brightened for a moment, then they closed slowly. Pam was about to get up to leave the room so that Jim could get some peaceful sleep but she felt a weak arm wrap around her waist to stop her.

"Please don't go."

Pam kissed Jim's forehead and laid down next to him. A few minutes later Jim's breath got even and he fell asleep. As much as she wanted to frown, she couldn't help but smile. She hated that Jim was sick, but she loved taking care of him.

* * *

**I know, it was short, and mostly fluffy and fillerish, but at least it was something correct? We are so sorry, truly we are. **

**NO, we are NOT dropping this story, YES it is going to be shorter than we originally planned. We are sorry for this, and we hope that you all forgive us. **

**Thank you for all the reviewers who made sure that this story was continued. We are happy to hear so many people like this story, and has gotten a good laugh from our readers. **

**Thank you for reading, and I will try to write more and work on posting another chapter shortly. **

**- Morine (and BSan in thought although she did not contribute to this A/N, but she is sorry for making you all wait so long.) **


End file.
